That's How It Crumbles
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: Sigma 6 fic, slightly AU. What would happen if Scott's school was destroied a second time.


_Disclaimer: I don't own G.I. Joe: Sigma 6. AU from the actual G.I. Joe: Sigma series, and for a reason. Please, if you have any helpful advice, leave a review.

* * *

_

**That's How It Crumbles**

Scott Abernathy stared at the carnage around him. He glanced around at what had once been his school. Well, his latest school that is. With his dad being in the military, one wondered when one would have to move to the next school. When his dad got sick, the one good thing that came out of it was he had to stop moving. The bad thing was, he still wasn't sure if his father would make it as he was still in the hospital recuperating.

There was another good thing that came out of it, but it was also a bad thing. Scott had met the Joes and the Cobras. The Joe's were an army group that had been disbanded then regrouped to fight of terrorists that threatened the world. The most powerful group of terrorists constantly came to blows with the G.I. Joes just happened to be Cobra. And Scott had somehow gotten on the bad side of Cobra.

That was why his new school had been destroyed. Thankfully it had been at night while Scott had yet again been working on a project for school. He should have known better then to have let down his guard and have left the Joe base. It was his fault and he would have to find a new school. Scott hung his head.

"Scott!" Someone called out to him, but he didn't hear. It wasn't one of the Joes who had said that one of them would come and pick him up after he had some time to think. It was one of his new classmates, one of his new friends. That friend placed a hand on his shoulder. "I've been looking all over for you. It's bad enough your having to stay with some of your dad's old friends. But I hear you won't be going to school with us, even when the school is built."

""This is my fault," Scott said. He couldn't take it back. He looked up at the girl with her black and white hair.

"What do you mean it's your fault. Hey, you didn't mess up on one of your experiments did you?" The girl made a small grin at him.

"I guess you could say that Skunky," he placed his hands in his head.

"Look, we're going to miss you," she said, sitting down next to him. "You have my address, so you can write. Though… knowing how you have your head in the clouds, you may very well forget."

"I'll try not to." Scott was still down.

"Hey, Scott! It's time to go kiddo!" Scott looked up to see Duke and Scarlett waiting for them. Scott's friend suddenly gave him a hug.

"Are those two boy friend and girlfriend?" she whispered into his ear.

"Hmmm…" Scott looked up at the two. They were dressed in civilian clothes to try to not draw attention to themselves. A mischievous look appeared on his face. "Skunky wants to know if you two are dating."

Skunky slapped Scott behind the head while Scarlett glared at him. "You are so lucky she got to you first mister!"

"We defiantly are not dating." Duke said shaking his head. "She's crushing on somebody else definitely."

Duke winced as Scarlett hit him behind the head. "My private life is none of the business of work."

"It is when…" Duke shut up when he received a glare from her. Scott said goodbye to his friend and she headed off.

"Scarlett, this isn't meant to be rude, but… I always thought that you were to busy with G.I. Joe to have a boyfriend." Scott said. "Which is why I assumed that you and Duke made a good couple… you both are too busy."

Scarlett frowned at the boy. "I don't like Duke. I was married and divorced. No big deal."

"And she's still hung over on…" Duke backed off as Scarlett turned her glare on him.

"More like my ex-husband is still hung up on me." Scarlett said getting in the car. Duke wasn't happy that she took the drivers side. Scott went up to her door.

"You know, it's kind of weird, you having been married. You and most of the Joes are like older siblings watching out for me." Scott said.

"Thanks kid," Duke spoke up.

"I said most," Scott retorted back.

"Well, I can say thank you, considering I'm old enough to have perhaps had a kid graduate from college already." Scarlett gave him a hug. "I think Jinx and Kamakura are closer to your age then the rest of us."

Scott got into the back where Spud was waiting. "Wow, and I thought you would only at most have been able to have an Elementary student."

"All right kid. Now your pushing it." Duke groaned. "At least Scarlett doesn't have an ego."

"Duke, since the school got wrecked a second time, this time to completely demolish it… where exactly am I going to go." Scott was being serious. "It needs to be a place that can take Spud and me, right?"

"What school wouldn't want a super genius?" Scarlett spoke up.

"That isn't what he meant." Duke turned to the kid. "Look, don't worry about the future. Joe will look after you. We owe that much to your dad, not to mention you now too. We all know plenty of people. We'll think of something."

"Thanks Duke." Scott watched the stars go by. With Cobra out there, one could only hope for the best for the future.

* * *

_Author Notes – I tried doing some back research into Sigma 6, but out of all the G.I. Joe stuff, it actually has the least bit of info. If anyone knows the name of 'Skunky', the nickname I gave to Scotts friend, it would be appreciated. Also, there is debate about continuality and stuff, so I myself am not sure how old they are._


End file.
